There are many different types of agricultural machines. One such machine is a sprayer. An agricultural sprayer often includes a tank or reservoir that holds a substance to be sprayed on an agricultural field. The sprayer also includes a boom that is fitted with one or more nozzles that are used to spray the substance on the field. As the sprayer travels through the field, the boom is moved to a deployed position and the substance is pumped from the tank or reservoir, through the nozzles, so that is sprayed or applied to the field over which the sprayer is traveling.
It may be undesirable for the substance being sprayed by a sprayer to cross the field boundaries onto an adjacent piece of land. This can be extremely difficult to detect. For instance, some substances are visible with the human eye. Therefore, if a relatively large amount of the substance has passed the field boundary of the field being treated, it can be discerned by human sight. However, other substances are dispersed or sprayed in droplets or granule sizes that are too small to be observed by the human eye. It can thus be very difficult to detect whether an overspray condition (where the spray drifts across a field boundary) has occurred.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.